A Nightmare on Elm Street (Series) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) A Nightmare on Elm Street 2:Freddy's Revenge (1985) A Nightmare on Elm Street 3:Dream Warriors (1987) A Nightmare on Elm Street 4:Dream Master (1988) A Nightmare on Elm Street 5:The Dream Child (1989) Freddy's Dead:The Final Nightmare (1991) Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994) Freddy vs. Jason (2003) A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Trivia *The survivors from the previous films died in the later series. **Donald "Don" Thompson and Nancy Thompson - A Nightmare on Elm Street to A Nightmare on Elm Street 3:Dream Warriors. **Roland Kincaid, Joseph "Joey" Crusel, and Kristen Parker - A Nightmare on Elm Street 3:Dream Warriors to A Nightmare on Elm Street 4:Dream Master. **Daniel "Dan" Jordan - A Nightmare on Elm Street 4:Dream Master to A Nightmare on Elm Street 5:The Dream Child. *In the sixth film, Freddy Krueger was killed by Maggie Burroughs, who is revealed to be Freddy's daughter, but the movie series didn't end. **Also, Maggie's real name is Katherine Anne Krueger, who was adopted by the Burroughs family after Freddy was arrested for the murders of the missing children. *A fifth party guest was trampled by other party guests during Freddy's rampage. *In the third film, Will, who, apparently, tried to end his life, but survived and was left disabled from the waist down as a result. *The seventh film takes place in a real life setting where Freddy Krueger is an iconic movie villain because the film is not part of the series continuity. **It also features some actors and actress playing themselves. ***Heather Langenkamp ***Wesley Earl "Wes" Craven ***Marianne Maddalena ***Sam Rubin ***Robert Barton Englund ***Freddy Krueger ***Sara Risher ***Robert Shaye ***Nick Corri ***Tuesday Knight ***John Saxon ***Patrice Englund *The eighth film features Freddy having a crossover with Jason Voorhees. *In the eight film, Charlie Linderman stated he suffered from asthma ever since he was six. *In the sixth film, Carlos was physically abused by his mother. His ears where often a choice of torment when he got into trouble which caused his hearing disability. *In the second film, the Walsh family moved into a house that was previously owned by the Thompson family. *In the third film, the first four deaths reflects on their personal history. **Phillip Anderson was nicknamed "The Walker" for his infamous sleepwalking and created marionettes by using various materials. **Jennifer Caulfield wanted to be an actress. **Taryn White had been addicted to drugs prior to her admission to Westin Hills Asylum. **Will Stanton is famous for his "Wizard Master" outfit. Villains/Killers Identities Freddy-Krueger-horror-legends-3696171-497-500.jpg|Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger freddy7.jpg|Young Freddy Krueger FK_re-make_2!.jpg|Freddy Krueger (Remake) Freddy_krueger_new_nightmare_5837.jpg|Freddy Krueger (The Entity) nightmare6stepdad2.jpg|Mr. Underwood 34597-27256.jpg|Jason Voorhees 38569-27256.jpg|Pamela Voorhees Victims Identities A Nightmare on Elm Street (Original) TinaGray.jpg|Christina "Tina" Gray RodLane.jpg|Rod Lane GlenLantz.jpg|Glen Lantz MargeThompson.jpg|Marge Thompson A Nightmare on Elm Street 2:Freddy's Revenge CoachSchneider.jpg|Coach Schneider RonGrady.jpg|Ron Grady PartyGuest.jpg|Party Guest PartyGuest 2.jpg|Party Guest PartyGuest 3.jpg|Party Guest PartyGuest 4.jpg|Party Guest PartyGuest 5.jpg|Party Guest PartyGuest 6.jpg|Party Guest PartyGuest 7.jpg|"Do-Gooder" Party Guest Kerry, Lisa, Jesse.jpg|Kerry Hellman, Lisa Webber, and Jesse Walsh A Nightmare on Elm Street 3:Dream Warriors PhillipAnderson.jpg|Phillip Anderson JenniferCaulfield.jpg|Jennifer Caulfield TarynWhite.jpg|Taryn White WillStanton.jpg|William "Will" Stanton DonThompson.jpg|Donald "Don" Thompson NancyThompson.jpg|Doctor Nancy Thompson A Nightmare on Elm Street 4:Dream Master RolandKincaid.jpg|Roland Kincaid JoeyCrusel.jpg|Joseph "Joey" Crusel KristenParker.jpg|Kristen Parker SheilaKopecky.jpg|Sheila Kopecky RickJohnson.jpg|Rick Johnson DebbieStevens.jpg|Debriella Jane "Debbie" Stevens A Nightmare on Elm Street 5:The Dream Child DanJordan.jpg|Daniel "Dan" Jordan GretaGibson.jpg|Greta Gibson MarkGray.jpg|Marcus "Mark" Grey Freddy's Dead:The Final Nightmare CarlosRodriguez.jpg|Carlos Rodriguez SpencerJohnson.jpg|Spencer Lewis JohnDoe.jpg|John Doe FreddyDead.jpg|Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger Wes Craven's New Nightmare ChuckWilson.jpg|Charles "Chuck" Wilson TerryFeinstein.jpg|Terrence "Terry" Feinstein ChasePorter.jpg|Chase Porter JulieMcKillop.jpg|Julianna Peyton "Julie" McKenna Freddy vs. Jason Heather 13.jpg|Heather TreyCooper.jpg|Trey Adam Gordon Cooper Blake's dad.jpg|Mr. Mueller BlakeAnderson.jpg|Blake Mueller Gibb, Frisell.jpg|Gabriella Giselle "Gibb" Smith and Frisell Teammate.jpg|Teammate Shack.jpg|Shack Raver1.jpg|Raver Raver2.jpg|Raver Raver3.jpg|Raver Raver4.jpg|Raver Raver5.jpg|Raver Raver6.jpg|Raver MarkDavis.jpg|Mark Davis AsylumGuard.jpg|Stafford ScottStubbs.jpg|Deputy Scott Stubbs BillFreeburg.jpg|Bill Freeburg CharlieLinderman.jpg|Charlie Linderman KiaWaterson.jpg|Kia Waterson Freddy losses.jpg|Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger A Nightmare on Elm Street (Remake) DeanRussell.jpg|Dean Russell KrisFowles.jpg|Kristen "Kris" Fowles JesseBraun.jpg|Jesse Braun MarcusYeon.jpg|Marcus Yeon GwenHolbrook.jpg|Doctor Gwendoline "Gwen" Holbrook Category:Death Lists Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery